Fear Factor with the Sonic gang
by Saith-chan
Summary: Join the Sonic gang as they appear on the show...Fear Factor!Be expecting crazyness and freaky stunts!Rated for some stunts and use of words among other things
1. Fear factor tryouts!

Hey dudes!It's me again!Since I have wrighters block with my my other story I decied to try this one!Yes I will still update the other story but right now...on with this story!I only own Sally,Crimson,and Twaini.I don't own and never will own Sonic and the gang or Fear Factor.

Sally: Oh wow...oh joy...-walks off muttering something-

Crimson: What's with her?

Neo(me):Can't tell ya...It would ruin the story!.ON WITH THE STORY OR ELSE!

* * *

"FEAR FACTOR TIME GUYS GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW IF YOU WANT TO WATCH!"Yelled Sally as she turned on the tv to channel 4.There was only one tv in the whole mansion(A.N:Tails busted them all...and they were too lazy to get more.)now and since everyone loved to watch fear factor but yet could never rember the time...Sally and Shadow had to make the popcorn and get eveyon's attetion.Sure...the tv was on the other side of the mansion but it wasn't that far of a walk was it?Shadow walked out of the kitchen carring a bowl of popcorn,and sat down next to Sally.

"How long do you think it will take them to get here?"Asked Shadow as he moved the bowl of popcorn over so Sally could get it.

"Eh...at least past the intros"Stated Sally,taking out her chaos emerald."Although I could get them here faster...but nahh I want to get atleast a decent amount of popcorn before they get here."She stuck her chaos emerald back in her pocket and grabbed a handfull of popcorn and began to stuff her face with it.There was allways a fight over popcorn and no one could think up going ot make another bag.Sally and Shadow ate in slience as the show started and sure enough,right after the last team had been introduced everyone else who lived in the mansion came running into the room.

"Who are the teams?"Asked Sonic as he ploped down in a recliner.Tails and Knuckles both got the other recliners.Espio just sat on the floor with Vector and Charmy.Crimson sat on the other side of Shadow,while they waited for the stunt to begin.

"You'll find out soon enough."Stated Sally,grabbing another handfull of popcorn.They watched the show in silence untill the end,then they began to realise what had happened.Before they could do anything else though their attetion was turned back to the tv.

"Guess what Fear Factor watchers!Fear Factors commin to Sation Square to hold their annual Mega Fear Challges!Try outs will be tomarrow and everyone that passes the try outs will be on live Fear Factor!So get some sleep and be ready for tommarrow!"Shouted the Tv.Everyone was in a stunned silence as the news sunk in.

"WOW FEAR FACTOR'S COMMIN HERE!"Yelled Sonic as he jumped up off his butt and raced to his room to go to sleep.

"Ya know...we're gonna need sleep as well..."Stated Shadow as both he and Sally made their way back to their rooms,being careful to lock every door they went though.

"Yeah I know...So I say...where are the sleeping pills?We're gonna need them when they get here"Stated Sally as she locked the final door leading to the bed rooms.

"Night!"

"Night!"Both Sally and Shadow slammed the doors to their room shut and cloasped on to their bed,falling asleep quickly while everyone else but Sonic broke down door after door after door to get to their rooms.

The morning...

"HOLY SHIT!GUYS WAKE THE FUCK UP!WE'RE GONNA MISS THE FEAR FACTOR TRYOUTS!"Screamed Sally as she glanced at the clock,while grabbing her sword,and chaos emerald.She tossed on her clothes,a pair of dark blue jeans with gray flames and a lighter blue t-shirt over a gray long sleeved shirt with gray flames on the t-shirt.She was allways the first one awake in the morning so she had to wake anyone up who had something to do then.

"SAY WHAT!"Came the muffled responce from sevral other rooms.

"YOU HEARD ME NOW MOVE IT,MOVE IT,MOVE IT MOVE IT!"Yelled Sally as she ran out of her room,and raced down the halls twoards the front door."Wait a minuet...DAMN IT I"M A FUCKING IDIOT!"She pulled out her chaos emerald."Chaos Control!"She dissapred in a flash and reappred right out side the area where they were going to hold the try outs.She pocketed her chaos emerald and waited for the others.She also grabbed a spot in line after signing every one up for the try outs.

"Look out,comming though!"Yelled Sonic as he dragged Amy and Cream though the crowds to get up to Sally.Shadow appreared next to Sally a few secounds before Sonic and the others showed up.

"Took ya long enough"Muttered Sally crossly as they finnaly got there.Finnaly their group was called in to try out.

"Welcome!You guys have to,drink this liquid,what is it we won't tell you,eat this combo of worms and fish eyes,and get though this obstical course.If you pass then you'll be on the show."Stated the assitant,pointing at each thing as he spoke."The faster you do it,the better your chances to get something later in the game."

"Errr okay..."Muttered Sally,eyeing the liquid that looked a lot like blood,actualy it was blood, her vamipre side was easily telling her that.She quickly let her vampire side take over,considering she couldn't handle drinking blood normaly.

"Damn it"Muttered Shadow,seeing Sally change.He knew that the red junk was blood,the way she was stating at it told him that.

"Ready,set,go!"Cried the Assitaint.With that,everyone was off.Shadow and Sally were both right,the red stuff was deffanitly blood.Sally just simply chugged the whole glass easlyily and also ate the discusting food(vampires can't really taste anything but blood) then easliy got though the obstical couse.The assitaint stared at Sally,his eyes wide in fear.What was this girl made of?Shadow,Crimson,and Sonic came next,thanks to their speed.The rest came.

"EWWWWWWWWWwwwYuck ewwwwwww!That's it!i'm stick to vamipre till we get home.Yuck!"Complained Sally as she changed back to normal then back to vampire.

"Uhhhh Amy,Cream,Espio,Vector and Mighty didn't make it everyone else...your all in.Uhh...and since Sally got though the quickest...she get's 1000$ and also get's to pick if she want's to do tomarrows stunt or not tomarrow.Or save the no stunt privlage untill the next day."Stated the assitaint.

"Yeah whatever...where do we meet tommarrow?"Asked Sally.

"Here"

"Good...now see ya"With that,Sally chaos controlled away.Shadow shugged and chaos controled home as well,hoping to get a really long sleep and get rid of the horrid taste in his mouth.The others shugged and all went their sepret ways...to get ready for tomarrow.

* * *

Okay!Odd I know!but I'm not sugar high and that's a problem.Yes this is helping me get rid of my wrighters block since I needed to type something funny okay?Now...I need at least...4 more fan charries!Okay!First come first serve!If...i feel like it I might still add your fan carrie even if we're full...okay bye! 


	2. The first stunt!

Sorry it took forever to get this chapter up!School started again for me,so I had to deal with that and the fact I finnaly killed my wrighters block a bit!Okay,thank you for reviwing and letting me use your charries!Yesh...I know...last chapter was confusing and other junk and i'm also hoping that this chapter will be longer...

_This took long to update because 1: my computer hates me 2:My school teachers hate me -.-' 3: been busy trying to kill the stupid viris acttacking my computer...4:Trying to upgrade my spelling 5:Learing more japanese... 6: Forgetting to save what I have wrote when I turn off the computer...I have done it 10 times so far...-.-'**Butttttttttttttttt...the main reason I waited to update was to tick everyone off!Cause my birthday is november 5th and i was planning to update then but,I decied not too!'CAUSE I GOT LAZY!**_

Sally: -.-' Are you sure you-Wait you actualy addmitted that you were too lazy to update?Okay...your scaring me...

I own only Sally,Crimson,Twaini,Cantis,and Rip.Oh and...

Turbo Tails 16 owns Turbo Tails & Salacia

Turquoise Moonlight owns Twilight the fox.

If I didn't mention your charater,then let me know...I'll add them in the next chapter!Now...ON TO CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

The First Stunt

* * *

It was a hour since they had gotten done with the "Test" to get on Fear Factor and Sally and the others had gone to the mall...although a few had to be dragged along,Sally being one of them.Sally groaned as she was dragged along the mall by Crimson,while Sonic was getting dragged along by Amy,Shadow and Knuckles were getting dragged along by Rouge,and everyone else was walking by their own free will.(And the fact that Amy threated to leave them with a hyper Charmy in a closet helped a little with that...)

"Why us?Why ME!Can't I just go hunt someone?PLEASE?"Whined Sally,adding her best puppy eyes to the whining.Crimson's eye was twitching insanely by now,and it was pretty lucky for Sally that Crimson hadn't snapped...yet.

"Sally for the last fuckin' time,SHUT THE FUCK UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO EAT SONIC'S SOCKS!"Snarled Crimson,turning around to glare at the idiot who she was dragging along.Sally's eye's widened in fear,she knew Crimson was serious.When ever she threatened to force feed Sonic's socks to someone,she allways went though with it.

"eep..."Whimpered Sally,now very afraid.She shut up immeatly and allowed her self to be dragged along...well untill she saw what store they were going to. Of corse,all the other boys saw it and instanly started to run away from the lair of the pink.Sally insantly forgot what crimson had said and took off,dragging a not very surprised Crimson behind her.

"AHHH RUN AWAY! IT IS THE LAIR OF PINK!AHHHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY!"Screamed Sonic,as he ran off trying,also trying to detatch Amy from his arm.Shadow zoomed past Sonic,as Rouge tackled Kunckles to the ground to prevent him from getting away.

"I ain't never FUCKIN' goin' in there,no fuckin' way!Got that?"Snarled Sally as she riped away from Crimson and ran into Hot Topic.**(one of my fave stores...oh and the Lair of pink is well a story that is mega pinkish...and it's something I came up with in my mind...imagain wall to wall neon pink...and more pink stuff here and there,all diffrent shades...eye twitches My worst nightmare)**

"They tried to drag you in there again?"Asked Turbo Tails,who happned to be working behind the counter,looking up from the book about vampires he was reading.**(Before you ask...yes...I am too lazy to bother to add descriptions to the fan charries!MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sally: -sighs- She has had way too much sugar...sorry...I tried to stop her but...**

**Crimson: Thanks to Charmy for feeding her sugar...the world is doomed...**

**ME: SILENCE FOOLS!NOW BACK TO THE STORY)**

"Yeah...and don't get any ideas from that book,none work.I should know...Crimson tried every possible way imangeable to get rid of me...none worked..."Muttered Sally"I can still taste Sonics socks...ewwww"She wandered over to the acessiories,or as Sally liked to call them:Pointy and shiney junk to wack people with or wear.

"Need to borrow the pepper spray?I think Crimson's heading this way"

"Aww shit!Hand it over"Turbo **(gonna call him Turbo for now...unless you don't want me to...and about the job...a job at Hot Topic is my dream job!)** tossed the pepper spray over to Sally who easly caught it and glanced at the entrence,and sure enough Crimson was heading her way.Boy...Crimson looked so ready to kill something.

"Ya know...I don't think it's gonna work this time..."Muttered Turbo as he ducked under the counter.

"Eep..."Sally sweat dropped as Crimson ran behind her and used her as a sheild.

"THE PINK DEMON HAS BROUGHT CODE HYAAB HERE!SAVE ME!"Crimson whimpered/yelled.

"Oh god...Code HYAAB...not good..."Muttered HYAAB was Code Hyper Yellow And Annoying Bee A.K.A. Charmy.

"I say...Run for it!"Muttered Sally,as she ran off.Turbo and Crimson following her.

* * *

**(err okay...the next day x.x')

* * *

**

Sally groaned as she rolled off her bed thanks to an annoyying alarm clock,and unexpectly landed on Shadow.

"OOF!"Grunted Shadow as he was rudely awakened.He blinked to find Sally's eyes staring into his own.

"..."They stared at each other before it finaly sunk in.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"Screached Sally as she dived under her covers,trying to figure out what happened.

"Oh shit...someone save me..."Shadow's eyes were wide with fear.**(For you Baka's out there that are thinking they did THAT,no they didn't!Nope nothing like that!)**

"OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"screamed Sally as she drop kicked Shadow out of her room and slamming the door,but not before chucking her alarm clock at Shadow's head.

"Owww..."Complained Shadow as he made his way over to his room.The people who had been awakened by Sally's screaming wandered out of their rooms,most still in their P,J's.Only a few had actuly gotten around to properly dressing.Sally herself came out a few minuets later wearing a black and baggy hoddie with the word's Don't Fear Death on the back and Live n Learn on the front in red.Under that she wore a black t-shirt with a red skull and rose on it.She also had on dark gray baggy jeans with a few chains hanging here and there,and a spiked collar.She also had black fingerless gloves.

"What's with the gothish look sis?"Sonic blinked as he looked over at his sister.

"Why do you want to know"Snaped Sally.

"Great...Shadow what did you do this time?"Mumbled Rouge as she glanced at Sally.Shadow,who's jaw had droped all the way down to the basement,didn't answer.He was too busy staring at Sally.

"Ah skd skld...syiln...oy"That was all he could say,which caused the others to stare at him oddly.Sally glared holes in Shadow while blushing bright red.After a few minuets of Shadow blabbling Sally finnaly dragged him away,still bright red.

"Is there something wrong with Miss Sally,Mr.Sonic?Her face is all red..."Cream asked innocently.

"No no Cream...It's just something that errr...Tails!Yeah somthing that Tails should explain to you!Go ask him!"Sonic stated quickly,grinning evily in the process.Oh...what great black mailing this would be.Sally and Shadow will be in for a week of horror when the Fear Factor competion was over.Oh revenge was sweet.**(When I get around to updating looooooooooong summer you'll get the reason for revenge)**

"Eh..someone better wake up everyone else...then decide who's gonna cook...Knowing Sally and Shadow they probly locked themselfs in a room..."Sonic trailed off,his eye suddenly twitching."That bastard...stupid faker...making a move on my sister..."Sonic sat there glaring holes in the floor while he ranted about how evil Shadow was.

"Should we tell him it's the other way around?Or at least something like that?"Tails asked quietly.

"Nahh...let's let him enjoy his time...then we will make him make a decent breakfast...and yes I do have backup food just in case..."Rouge replied.

"Eh...I ain't waking up Crimson or Turbo"Stated Knuckles quickly.**(Eh...if you must know Sally and Crimson don't really live with the gang.They just have rooms in the manstion for when they have to stay over or something...Sal and Crim really have their own house...that just happens to be getting remodled right now...yeah...)**

"Charmy will."Stated Amy boredly.She glanced over at Sonic,not surpised to see him still glaring holes in the floor...although she was surpised to see that he acutly had manged to get his glare to burn though the floor."Gotta ask him how he did that later,"

"Did what?"Asked Charmy as he came out of his room followed by Tails who had woken him up.

"Eh...tell ya later.Right now go wake up Crimson and Turbo"Commaned Rouge.She was scary in the morning before she had her coffee.The group walked down the hall twoards the kitchen,dragging Sonic along.Of corse he was still muttering about Shadow.When ever he got into a ranting mood it usaly didn't stop untill like 5 hours later.When they got to the kitchen,they wern't surpised to find Shadow and Sally kissing considering this was normal behavior for Sally when she decied to go goth.Don't ask why...Sally is just plain weird when that happens.Of corse when Sonic saw this...well i'll just let you figure that out for yourselfs!

**(Sally: GO ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY NEO!WE DON'T FEEL LIKE LETTING PEOPLE IMANGE THAT PART!I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP SHADDIE-KINS FROM GETTING KILLED!**

**ME: o.O Shaddie-kins?-backs away from Sally slowly- Eep...evil...)**

Err...okay then...Umm Oh yeah!When Sonic saw Sally and Shadow making out,he snapped and tackled Shadow to the ground with the intent to beat him to a bloody pulp.Sally growled and tackled her brother away from her Shadow,yes that's right she actuly yelled out "MY SHADOW" when she tackled Sonic.The fight ended quickly enough when Sally kicked her brother in his...err happy place...(-.-')which got Amy angry ,causing her to tackle Sally which resulted in a cat fight.Sonic had once again tackled Shadow and was now fighting with him.Amy acidently ended up kicking Rouge who joined in the fight, and the rest just stared.Tails and Cream had left the room,probly to check up on Charmy,Turbo,and Crimson.

"Damn..."Kunckle's eyes went wide when Amy accidently ripped Rouge's shirt...and showing her...chest...and yes...those.Espio's jaw hung on it's hinges as the fight continued.

"Whasnsdfhsdignljksadhfdslgnisflhnsdgljdshfiuldsn"Espio couldn't help but stutter at the sight before him.Amy and Rouge's outfits were now basicly rags,and whenever Sally's stuff got ripped it would magicly repaire it's self._"Eh...probly an advantge of being a charrie created by the author"_Espio decied.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY TO BE MAKING ALL THIS RACKET!"Yelled both Turbo and Crimson.Behind them the others could see Tails,Cream,and a amazingly un-hurt Charmy.**(o.0 Why did I type that?)**Turbo and Crimson were much scarier than Rouge before noon.

"Trust me!They are! I still can't feel my leg Crimson!What did you do to it?"Yelled a voice that seemed to come from the heavens.Everybody paused and looked up at the celing.Looking down on them was a human girl with silver eyes with catlike slits for pupils,black hair with blue streaks,silver cat ears,wiskers,8 tiger tails,blue tiger stripes,wearing a black tank top and silver and blue jeans.Next to her was a ebony echidna with a gray hoodie on and camo jeans.Next to echidna was another girl with orainge hair that reached her mid back,maybe lower,and the tips were silverish white,silver eyes with catlike slits for pupils,fox ears,whiskers,9 fox tails,she wore black baggy jeans with red japanese symboles all over and a black t-shirt with the words "uhh?Oh...you though i was listening to you...well hate to break it to ya but you are plain and boring.Okay?Okay.Now...SCRAM!" on the front and on the back.She also had a sketch pad with her.They were all transparent and floating in the air.

"Hey Taigrani,Sup Ebony?Hey Kaunji"Sally glanced up at the transparent figures.

"Any reason why Neo made you guys show up here?"Asked Crimson boredly.

"Actuly yes there is...she said to get off you lazy asses and get to the site of the stunt unless you want to miss the first stunt and be disqulafied.Okay bye bye peeps!"The girls waved happily to everyone then dissapred.

"Err okay then..."Tails sweat dropped.He still wasn't used to it.Yes those three would pop in once in a while.

"Later!"Sally,Shadow,Crimson,and anyone else who could chaos control,warped off to the stunt site.The rest left as soon as possible.

* * *

**(o.O I told you I had sugar...now anyways!TO The STUNT!)

* * *

**

It took about a hour for everyone to get ready,finnaly they were called out to the area so they could be introduced to the adudince and other contestaints.**(since you know who is compeating from the sonic gang let me introduce the others)**

There was a silver male hedgehog with gray shorts and a black hoddie who immeatly tackled Amy when she showed up.If you must know the guy heggie's name was Rip.

There was also Twaini,who Sally promptly tackled and began to fight with.**(to get his des. check out LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Summer)**

There was also Salacia,who was watching Sally and Twaini's fight with little intrest,and Twilight the fox,who was hovering around Tails.

There were also two figures that barely any people noticed.One was a black colored Sally with blood red eyes and was wearind a blood red hoddie and dark gray baggy jeans.The other was a Ice blue hedgehog who looked basicly like Sonic but he was ice blue and wore tan shorts and a black hoddie.The black heggie was Rage(Sally) the Hedgehog who also happened to be Sally's dark side.Well not all of it...Sally's still a tiny bit evil.Anyways...the other heggie was Indigo,Sally's youngest brother,who was about 14 and as deadly as G.U.N. maybe more.Yes they were both evil...Rage is obiously evil considering she's Sally's dark side.

"Oh...god...no."Was all that Sonic could say when he finialy reconised Rage and Indigo."We...I...killed you!"That got Sally's and Twaini's attetion,and they both stoped their fight to look.Sally let go of Twaini in shock.

"YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY THAT WAY!"Sally's eyes were blazing with anger.Before anything else could happen,the host finnaly arrived.The co-host had been covering for him.

"Hi guys!Well since you know eachother then you won't mind if I start the show...I know theveiwerswant to get this show going and theyknow who you are anyways!Okay then...Here's your first stunt:You must get though a ruin with a partner while collecting 5 diffrent scrolls,the first 5 teams to get back here first win,any one else is disqulafied.The teams have all ready been chosen,they are: **Sally and Indigo,Sonic and Rage,Shadow and Crimson,Amy and Rip,Tails and Twilight,Turbo and Salaica,Twaini and Rouge,Knuckles and Charmy.**Yes you will all be going in at the same time.You are allowed to use force to get the scrolls and if you have to you can kill them!Now...READY,SET,GO!"And with that the teams were off,Sally and Sonic both in the lead.They were hopin gthat they could some how disqulafiy their partners.

"Feh...I'm just glad I get to spend some "quality time" with my sister.But don't worry,I won't kill her yet...I'll let you."Muttered Indigo,just loud enough for Rage to hear him.

"And you get to kill your brother."She replied as they broke apart to follow their partners.

* * *

"Keep 5 feet away from me Indigo.I don't know how your still alive but frankly I don't care.Keep your hands off me and we will be fine."Sally hissed as she grabbed a scroll,triggering a trap she easlie avoided.

"Aww but can't I spend "quality time" with my sister?"Asked Indigo in a sickly sweet voice.He rammed Sally in to a wall and pinned her there.

"Damn bastard!"Growled Sally as she warped away from Indigo.She felt oddly drained after that but ignored it and went on running,eaily collecting the last scroll and exiting the ruin with Indigo right behind her.

"Hummm that little bitch has no idea what she has just gotten her self into.Thanks to her i'm another step closer to immortality."He thought.

* * *

"Well congradulations You two,you are the first two out.You can leave if you want to."Stated the host.

"What do we do with these?"Asked Sally.

"Take them with you,their just really books."

"Whatever!"Sally growled and walked off,most likely to blow off some steam in her room.

It was 2 more secounds before Shadow and Sonic along with their partners came in.

"Congrats!You four are 2nd and 3rd!Sally and Indigo beat you though."Stated the host."You can leave any time you want,and take the scrolls with you!"

"Feh...why the hell would I want a scroll?Eh...don't care.I wonder where Indigo went off too.Probly to go get a little revenge..."Muttered Rage,just loud enough for Shadow,Crimson,and Sonic to hear her.

"Damn it!"Crimson cursed and warped off.

Shadow and Sonic both took off running.

"Okay then...The host sweat dropped.

* * *

**(A little later)**

* * *

The gang had once agian gone back to the ruins to find out who stayed.

"Well every one did a great job but...people have to go...and they are!"DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

* * *

Find out who will be kicked of the show in the next chapter.Vote for who you want off!Tell me your vote in your reviews!

Sally: Tell me agian why I agreed to this?

Sonic: YEAH!Why?

Me: Eh...I donno!

Sonic and Sally: -,-'

Me: R&R!


End file.
